moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Great-Grandma Sawyer
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Texas | known relatives = Sawyer family | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The | final appearance = | actor = }} Great-Grandma Sawyer is a fictional character featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. She appeared in the 1986 film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. The character appeared as a corpse only, and thus, is not portrayed by an actor. Biography The Great-Grandmother was the oldest known member of the Sawyer family of Texas. Nothing is known about this woman at all, and it is not even clear whether she hails from the Sawyer side of the family, or from a married-in branch of the family. She is the mother of Grandpa Sawyer and great-grandmother to Drayton Sawyer, Nubbins Sawyer, Bubba Sawyer and Chop-Top. Given as how her son was 137-years-old by the mid 1980s, it stands to reason that the great-grandmother died quite some time ago. The Sawyer family kept her remains preserved, though she was little more than a bloated, rotting corpse. When they set up sanctuary in the underground warrens that ran beneath the Texas Battle Land amusement park, they placed her body in a sort of shrine inside a chamber in a rock tower above the caverns. In 1986, the Sawyer family terrorized a local DJ named Vanita "Stretch" Brock. Stretch managed to escape from the Sawyer's underground abbatoir and races outside where she scaled the rock tower. Chop-Top Sawyer pursued her and chased her into the shrine where she found the dead woman's body. In her lap was an old chainsaw covered in dust and cobwebs, which Stretch pried free from her skeletal fingers. Chop-Top was outraged that this "hog bitch" would desecrate the remains of a beloved family member. Stretch succeeded in getting the chainsaw started and killed Chop-Top. Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The; Chapter 27, "To the Finish". Notes & Trivia * * She is identified as "Grandma" in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 by Chop-Top, but director Tobe Hooper stated that she is actually the great-grandmother of the Sawyer family from the film series. Tobe Hooper; The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2: The Gruesome Edition; DVD audio commentary. * As nothing is known about this woman, it is likewise unknown if she shared the family's predilections towards cannibalism. Given the apparent reverence the family members had for her, it is very likely that she may have shared the same values as the rest of the family as well. Family It is believed by many that the Sawyers may be inbred. There is no concrete evidence of any sort of incest in the family lineage, though the exact relationship between each member is subject to interpretation. * Drayton Sawyer: Great-Grandson; oldest of the Sawyer siblings and head of the household. * Nubbins Sawyer: Great-Grandson; also known as the Hitchhiker. * Chop-Top Sawyer: Great-Grandson; Twin brother to Nubbins. * Bubba Sawyer: Great-Grandson; Youngest of four siblings. Also known as Leatherface. * Mama Sawyer: Granddaughter; Nothing is known of this woman save that her remains were kept in a rocking chair in the Sawyer farmhouse. * Grandpa Sawyer: Son or son-in-law; Was 137-years old by 1986. See also External Links * * * Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Sawyer family/Members Category:Characters with biographies